Mend a Broken heart
by joeypotter85
Summary: Disclaimer: can’t sue this gal, I don’t own not one thing. Although I’d love to own a piece of Hyde.Author’s Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how JH got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story
1. When jackie Met hyde

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

**Chapter #1**

" **i had a good time tonight Jackie" acknowledges Jackie Burkhart's latest date.**

" **thats cool Charlie" confides Jackie with a smile.**

**Walking Jackie to her door, Charlie smirks down at her," I'd like to take you out again sometime you know."**

**keeping her Zen face intact, Jackie gives a mere shrug," whatever."**

" **could i give you a goodnight kiss?" asks Charlie with a hopeful look in his eyes.**

" **thats cool." concurs Jackie with a simple nod.**

**Wrapping an arm around Jackie, Charlie reaches to caress her cheek softly,"...cool."**

**turning at the last minute, Jackie sighs in relief as Charlie kisses her cheek," i guess this is good night then."**

" **yeah...i guess so. Night Jackie" mutters Charlie with a disappointed look on his face. ...**

_**(diary entry)**_

_**1/16/1976**_

_**dear diary, tonights date was exactly like every other date that i have been on this month. The guy was nice, but i felt nothing. Not even a spark...maybe I'm afraid to feel anything, does that make any sense? Who could really blame me though? I fell in love with Kelso, and he broke my heart. Then there was Eric, things were great. Then, just when I'm starting to fall for him...he goes and cheats on me with this whore Donna Maybe I'm afraid of being cheated on again...oh my god, I'm afraid to fall in love! Thats it! That has to be it, I'm frightened by commitment. Great, just perfect. What if i never fall in love again? What if i end up un-married, with no kids? No! I won't let that happen, i can't! ... (end entry)**_

**(following day;school)**

" **hurry up Jackie, or you'll be late for you next class." points out Fez, slamming his locker shut.**

" **I'm coming, you go on ahead Fez. I'll meet you in gym, ok?" assures Jackie, still searching through her locker.**

**Giving Jackie a hesitant look, Fez just nods," ok, but don't be late. You'll get detention." ...**

**(two minutes later)**

**shoving her books into her locker, Jackie grabs her gym clothes before taking off," i am not getting another detention."**

" **thats fine, but watch where your...going." advices Hyde as Jackie plows into him.**

" **crap! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" apologizes Jackie as she knocks them both down.**

**Sitting up form his spot on the floor, Hyde stares over at Jackie," damn, i just got tackled by a ninety-five pound girl."**

**lending Hyde a hand, Jackie helps him up," actually, I'm ninety-one pounds."**

" **thats even worse." grumbles Hyde, accepting Jackie's outstretched hand.**

" **sorry...I'm Jackie" greet Jackie with a shy chuckle.**

**Brushing himself off, Hyde picks up his nap sack," I'm Hyde"**

**shaking her head in confusion, Jackie arches an eyebrow," your name is really Hyde?"**

" **its just my last name, my first names Steven" enlighten Hyde, picking up Jackie's gym bag.**

" **oh, well sorry for plowing into you Steven" apologizes Jackie once more.**

**Laughing at the thought, Hyde gives a small shrug," its cool...where were you going anyway?"**

**sighing to herself, Jackie lets out a huff," to gym, and I'm late. So its another detention for me.**

" **so? Skip it, come on." suggests Hyde, holding out his hand for Jackie to grab.**

" **no way, I'll get in even more trouble." protests Jackie with a shake of her head.**

**Taking Jackie by the hand, Hyde leads her outside," it will be fun, live a little Jackie" ...**

_**(diary entry)**_

_**1/17/1976**_

_**dear diary, today was a disaster! ...at first at least, i lost my lunch money, broke a heel, and was late for gym so i probably have a detention. But then something amazing happened, i ran into a guy! ...its kind of sad that i mean literally, i plowed into him big time. And then i knocked him down, but he was totally cool about it. His name is Steven Hyde, we skipped the rest of the school day. It was great, we just hung out. For the entire afternoon, we just drove around point place. We went to the water tower and watched the sunset, then we went to the Hub. It was really romantic, he didn't really talk much though. He seems like the strong silent type, very mysterious. And he always has these sunglasses on, i hope I'll run into him again...just not so literally next time. ... (end entry)**_

**(next afternoon)**

" **why did you ditch me you son of a bitch?" snaps Fez when Jackie enters the basement.**

" **i ran into this guy and ditched the rest of the school day...it was amazing!" exclaims Jackie, a dreamy look in her eyes.**

**Grabbing himself a pop sickle, Eric collapses onto the couch," whoa, you ditched?"**

**rolling her eyes at this, Jackie frowns to herself," yeah, so?"**

" **lets not miss the point, i got beat up by the jocks because of you!" accuses Fez before turning his back to Jackie**

" **oooh, I'm sorry Fezzy." comforts Jackie, walking over to Fez and giving him a hug.**

**Smiling as Jackie hugs him, Fez gives a simple shrug," apology accepted, but don't let go. I'm getting turned on."**

**jumping away from Fez, Jackie brushes herself off," ewww! Gross Fez!"**

" **who is this guy you ditched with? Was it that Charlie guy you had a date with?" questions Eric curiously, sitting up in his seat.**

" **no, it was this guy...Steven Steven Hyde, i sort of knocked him down trying to get to gym class. I think he's in my English class." confides Jackie, grabbing herself a drink.**

**Taking a swig of his soda, Eric nearly chokes on it," you were hanging out with that Hyde guy! Jackie, he's a total dirt bag!"**

**glaring over at Eric, Jackie folds her arms across her chest," and your a cheater."**

" **it was one kiss! Jackie, this guy is no good. He's a stoner low life!" argues Eric, trying to hide the fact he;s jealous.**

" **so? He nice and i enjoy his company." dead pans Jackie, picking up a magazine.**

**Staring over at Jackie, Eric just shakes his head," he's bad news Jackie, and he'll only get you in a whirl wind of trouble."**

**choosing not to respond, Jackie flips through her magazine," whatever." ...**

_**(diary entry)**_

_**1/18/1976**_

_**dear diary, i am so angry! Eric is such a jerk, i hate him. Fez was really mad at me today, and wanted to know where i went during gym. So i told him what happened, and how i wound up ditching with this guy Steven Hyde As soon as i mention Steven's name, Eric got all angry...and i think even a little jealous. He called Steven a dirt bag, a stoner low life. Then he tried to tell me that he was no good, and that he would only get me into trouble. How the hell would he know? He's never even met the guy, Eric is just jealous. I could see it in his eyes, and just by the way he tensed up immediately. Maybe if he didn't French another girl, we would still be together. ...**_

_**(end entry)**_

**(school lunch; J/H)**

" **hey, what are you writing?" greets Hyde from behind Jackie**

" **Steven! Hey...nothing really. Just finishing up a entry in my diary, nothing important." confides Jackie, closing her diary.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Hyde gives a small nod," thats cool, what are you doing for lunch?"**

**putting her diary away, Jackie holds her stomach as it growls," i don't know yet, I'm waiting for my friends."**

" **well, would your friends mind if you ate outside with me instead?" ponders Hyde before glancing over at Jackie**

" **probably, but who cares. I'm mad at one of them anyway." confesses Jackie with a small sigh.**

**Grabbing Jackie's hand, Hyde pulls her up," lucky for me, come on. We'll grab a slice of pizza."**

**following Hyde down the hall, Jackie raises an eye brow," you brought pizza in for lunch?"**

" **no, but i know a place that makes the best in town." suggests Hyde with a smile.**

" **you want to ditch again?" asks Jackie with a hesitant tone.**

" **sure, its the last period of the day. Come on Jacks." ...**

_**(diary entry)**_

_**1/18/1976**_

_**dear diary, this is the fourth time i have wrote in you this week. Thats kind of hard to believe, considering i never used to. Hmm, i guess when your heart gets broken you have a lot to write. ...not the point though, so moving on. I saw Steven again today, i was waiting for Eric and Fez so we could have lunch. I swear, they are always late. Anyway, thats when Steven came up to me. I didn't even know that we had lunch together, but whatever. He asked me what i was doing for lunch, so i told him. But then he asked if I'd have lunch with him instead, and thats how i wound up ditching again. It was so cool, we went for pizza! After that we went back to his place, it was awesome too. We just hung out, Steven gave me my first beer! I didn't really like the taste, but i drank it anyway. We just say around talking and listening to music, mostly Led Zeppelin. I never really listened to them before, but their kind of good. Maybe I'll buy one of their records one day next week. ... (end entry) --**_

**well this would be chapter one, let me know if you like it so far people and i'll continue it :)**


	2. Just trying To protect You

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

**Chapter #2**

**" Jackie, what the hell? Where were you lunch yesterday?" questions Eric as she enters the basement.**

**" i had some place that i really had to be." lies Jackie unconvincingly, plopping down on the couch.**

**Studying Jackie for a minute, Eric frowns to himself," you ditched again with that Hyde kid, didn't you."**

**flipping on the television, Jackie flicks through the channels," was it that obvious?"**

**" Jackie, i told you. That guy is bad news, your just going to get in trouble with him." warns Eric with a heavy sigh.**

**" really, thats funny. He doesn't look like trouble to me." replies Jackie, not even bothering to look away from the television.**

**Laughing in response, Eric rolls his eyes," please, he has you skipping school!"**

**shrugging her shoulders, Jackie grabs her coat," maybe i felt like skipping and actually having a little fun for once.**

**" Jackie, where are you going?" questions Eric, standing up from his seat.**

**" out, because i am not having this argument with you." mutters Jackie, heading out of the basement.**

**Grabbing his car keys, Eric follows Jackie outside the basement," and what argument would that be again?"**

**whirling around on Eric, Jackie looks up at him with a scowl," the one where you can't handle the fact that I'm spending time with another guy and become a jealous jerk!"**

**" whoa, i am not a jealous jerk!" argues Eric, stepping in front of Jackie now.**

**" really? Because you could have fooled me!" accuses Jackie, brushing past Eric**

**Sighing to himself, Eric grabs Jackie's arm lightly as she walks away," Jackie, I'm just trying to protect you."**

**wriggling out of Eric's grasp, Jackie gives him an icy look," from what?"**

**" from this Hyde guy, he's no good for you." confides Eric, placing his hand over Jackie's**

**" you don't even know him Eric!" snaps back Jackie, snatching her hands away.**

**Side stepping in front of Jackie once more, Eric looks down at her as he walks backwards," I've heard things about him, he's not hanging out with you because he's interested in you. He's just looking for a make out buddy, he'll ditch you as soon as he get bored. And then you'll end up hurt, i know it."**

**tensing as Eric leans down and kisses her, Jackie shoves him away with a slap before stalking off," your a prick."**

**" Jackie, wait. Come on...dammit!" curse Eric, watching Jackie walk off. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/19/1976**

**dear diary, i know that i have mentioned this before. But i hate Eric, he has been nothing but a jerk lately! I don't know where he gets off, trying to tell me who i can and can't hang out with. Who the hell does he think that he is, my father? Please, my father ran off when i was seven. And i do not need him taking over that role, god sometimes i can't stand him! Eric had the nerve to start up on how Steven is no good again, its like he's a damn broken record. Then he tried to tell me that Steven isn't hanging out with me because he's interested in me, he's just looking for a make out buddy. And that he would just ditch me when he gets bored, and then I'll end up hurt. Thats ridiculous though! We've hung out twice so far, and neither of those times has Steven tried to make out with me. Eric doesn't know what he's talking about, he's just jealous. ...But, i can't help to think what if he's right? What if that really is all that Steven wants from me? What if thats all that every guy ever wants from me? ...Oh, great! Now I'm sad and depressed instead of angry and frustrated. ...Stupid Eric! This is all his fault! ...**

**(end entry)**

**(that afternoon; park)**

**" hey, is this seat taken?" greets Hyde, walking up behind Jackie**

**" does it look like it?" growls Jackie, instantly regretting it when she notices its Hyde**

**Sitting beside Jackie on the grass, Hyde glances over at her," whats up with you?"**

**shaking her head with an exhausted sigh, Jackie stares out across the lake," nothing, I'm just in a sour mood. I had an argument."**

**" what about?" questions Hyde with a look of concern.**

**" you, strangely enough." admits Jackie after a few moments of silence.**

**Turning toward Jackie completely, Hyde looks at her with surprise," ok, what about me?"**

**laying back in the grass, Jackie closes her eyes," my friend...well ex too partly...Eric thinks that your bad news, and will just wind up hurting me in the end."**

**" thats ridiculous! He doesn't even me!" yells Hyde, slowly becoming angry.**

**" thats exactly what i said, whatever. Forget i even mentioned it." suggests Jackie, stretching out in her spot.**

**Laying down beside Jackie, Hyde props his arm behind his head," i got you something Jacks."**

**moving to rest her head on Hyde's chest, Jackie listens to the pitter patter of his heart," why is that?"**

**" i don't know, i just remember you saying that you liked my led zeppelin album. So i bought you one...and this." confides Hyde, handing Jackie an old t-shirt.**

**" your giving me a used t-shirt?" ponders Jackie with a confused expression on her face.**

**Sitting up on his elbows, Hyde gives a small nod," well, yeah. It's a zeppelin t-shirt, it use to be mine. But i out grew it."**

**smiling at the gesture, Jackie looks up at Hyde," i can really keep it?"**

**" yeah, it doesn't fit me." says Hyde in a gruff voice.**

**" thanks, I'll wear it every night to bed." gushes Jackie as her eyes light up.**

**Nudging Jackie softly, Hyde grabs her hand," its getting dark out, come on. I'll walk you home." ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/20/1976**

**dear diary, forget about any of those doubts that i had about Steven He is so sweet, Eric has no idea what he is talking about. I don't know why i let anything he said, bother me. Last night proved Steven isn't just looking for a make out buddy, why do i even listen to Eric? I'm not even sure how Steven found me, but he did. And get this? He bought me a led zeppelin album because he remembered that i said i liked his! Plus he gave me an old zeppelin t-shirt of his, I'm wearing it right now. Steven is awesome, i didn't even ask him to do that. He even walked me home last night...and sort of stayed, but not in that way. My mom is never home so i asked him if he would, and he just held me all night. Steven is really sweet like that, he'd probably roll his eyes if he read this. I don't know why I'm talking all mushy gushy, this is definitely not me. Maybe I'm just not use to having some guy be nice to me for no reason, they usually have an ulterior motive. Like wanting to ask me out, or sleep with me. But i know its not like that with Steven, i just know it. Don't ask me how, i just do though. No, Steven doesn't strike me as that type of guy. He's different some how, its like all he wants to do is protect me. And i like that, i know when I'm with him I'll be safe. I've never really ever felt that with anyone, and i like that feeling. God, listen to me. Steven would probably laugh if he ever saw this, he's say that i sound like a complete girl. I just know it! But i can't help it, I've never felt this way around a guy before. I'm not even sure what it is that I'm feeling, but i do know one thing. I don't want whatever it is this feeling i have is to go away, and i don't want to stop spending time with Steven For some reason, whenever I'm around Steven I'm happy. Don't ask me why, i couldn't even begin to explain it. Because i don't even know why myself. I just am, thats all that i know. And for some oddly amazing reason, I'm ok with that. Oh, who am i trying to kid? I just secretly love to be in Steven's arms, I've never been held by anyone before. Its an intensely incredible feeling. Oh, god! I really do sound like a girl! ...I am so ashamed of myself right now, snap out of it Jackie! Your loosing your well perfected Zen exterior! ... --**

**(end entry)**


	3. Love hurts

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

**Chapter #3**

" **are you writing in that thing again?" asks Hyde as he sneaks up behind Jackie, making her jump.**

" **yeah, its becoming a daily habit." confides Jackie, placing her diary under her pillow.**

**Sitting down near Jackie, Hyde hands her a plate," breakfast?"**

**crawling into Hyde's arms, Jackie digs into her breakfast," you cook too? Oh, we're going to get along great. This is my favorite too, you know if it weren't for school and going to my friends house. I would probably starve."**

" **why is that?" questions Hyde, sitting up with interest.**

" **its no secret that my mom is never around, the only time i hear from her is when she leaves a note to tell me there's food in the fridge." acknowledges Jackie, scarfing down her beacon.**

**Picking at Jackie's plate with her, Hyde sighs at the thought," you could always stay with me."**

**looking up at Hyde, Jackie raises an eye brow," you mean like move in with you?"**

" **in a manner of speaking, you could stay with me. Or i could stay with you sometimes." suggests Hyde, taking a swig of his orange juice.**

" **you would just take me in?" inquires Jackie, not fully buying into it.**

**Placing a protective arm around Jackie, Hyde gives a simple nod," yeah, its not much. But you can't just live here by yourself, when your flake of a mom is never home."**

**chuckling to herself, Jackie smiles up at Hyde," guess i should pack some things up then."**

" **you have all to do that." points out Hyde, grabbing a piece of toast.**

" **yeah, but i should probably go shower at least." admits Jackie, laughing at her appearance.**

**Grabbing Jackie's wrist, Hyde pulls her against him lightly," i don't know, i think you smell kind of good Jacks."**

**grinning happily as Hyde kisses her, Jackie leans into him," mmm, beacon."**

" **talking usually ruins this kind of moment." reminds Hyde, leaning Jackie against the frame of the door.**

" **good point Steven" mutters Jackie, quickly shut up by Hyde's lips. ...**

**(half hour later)**

" **look, Jackie- i just wanted to apologize for last night. I stepped out of bound and I'm..what the hell is going on here!" yells Eric when he spots the two locking lips.**

" **Eric? ...Eric!" shrieks Jackie in a horrified manner.**

**Pulling Hyde away Jackie, Eric bawls up a fist and wails him in the face," stay away from Jackie you dirt bag!"**

**gasping in shock, Jackie stares over at Eric with an angry scowl," Eric, what the hell is your problem!"**

" **ahh, dammit!" growls Hyde, touching his jaw.**

" **Jackie, what are you hitting me for? I did you a favor, this guy is a jerk! He's only going to wind up hurting you." defends Eric, guarding himself from her hits.**

**Swiping some blood off his lip, Hyde goes to lunge at Eric," I'm going to hurt you in one second, you son of a bitch!"**

**placing a firm hand on Hyde's chest, Jackie gives him a stern look," Steven"**

" **Jackie, this jerk just punched me for no reason! And he called me a dirt bag!" complains Hyde in a gruff tone.**

" **Steven, if you hit him; i will never talk to you again." warns Jackie, an icy stare in her eyes.**

**Groaning in defeat, Hyde glares over at Eric," your lucky."**

**turning to face Eric, Jackie folds her arms promptly across her chest," i think maybe you should go Eric"**

"**but Jackie, i...I'm sorry." tries Eric with a long huff.**

" **she said leave." growls Hyde, taking a step forward.**

" **whatever." mutters Eric before stalking off. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/20/1976**

**dear diary, this started out so perfect. everything was going fine, but then it all shot down to hell. Eric came over, i guess to apologize for the other day. But then he saw me and Steven kissing! Which was amazing by the way...but we'll get into that later. So, Eric saw the two of us kiss. And thats when he just hauled back and punched Steven, out of nowhere! For no good reason at all! Steven was about to pound Eric's face in, but i stopped him luckily. If Steven were to hit Eric, he would have hurt him. And i mean really bad, i just know it. And even though Eric is a jerk, and would deserve it. I couldn't let him do that, Eric is still my friend. Even if right now, i really do want to wring his neck. ... (end entry)**

**(later that day)**

" **hey, how goes icing your face Steven?" asks Jackie, sitting down beside him.**

" **it hurts like hell." grumbles Hyde, wincing as the ice touches his cheek.**

**Glancing over at Hyde sadly, Jackie hugs his chest lightly," I'm sorry."**

**holding the ice pack up to his face, Hyde wraps an arm around Jackie," you knew that he was wrong, so why didn't you let me take one swing Jacks?"**

" **Steven, one swing and we both know you would have sent Eric to the hospital." dead pans Jackie, laying her head on his chest.**

" **yeah, i guess thats true. But i would have taken that risk." jokes Hyde with a playful nudge.**

**Smiling to herself, Jackie can't help but chuckle,"...I'm sorry Steven"**

**resting his chin a top Jackie's head, Hyde closes his eyes," you already said that."**

" **yeah, i know." confides Jackie with a long sigh.**

" **hey...hey, whats wrong Jackie?" questions Hyde with a concerned look.**

**Burying her face into Hyde's chest, Jackie shakes with silent sobs," this is all my fault."**

**rubbing Jackie's back gently, Hyde pecks her forehead," no its not, your friend is just a jerk. Thats all."**

" **yeah, but look at your face." complains Jackie, nudging her face into Hyde's neck.**

" **I'm fine Jacks, don't worry about me." assure Hyde, squeezing her hand lightly.**

**Touching Hyde's face gently, Jackie kisses his bruised cheek," is that better Steven?"**

**smirking down at Jackie, Hyde brushes a strand of hair from Jackie's face," i feel better already, see?" ...**

**(an hour passes)**

" **Jackie?" calls Eric, slowly walking into her house.**

" **what do you want?" mutters Jackie with a frown at the site of Eric**

**Ignoring Jackie's question, and Hyde glare, Eric lets out a long huff," can we talk?"**

**holding onto Hyde's arm, Jackie shakes her head," no."**

" **come on Jackie, let me explain." pleads Eric, taking a small step forward.**

" **theres nothing to explain, get out!" snaps Jackie, her eyes full of anger.**

**Backing away as Hyde takes a menacing step toward him, Eric looks over at Jackie," i only want to apologize."**

**folding her arms across her chest, Jackie gives a mere shrug," well, maybe i don't want to hear it."**

" **you know what, fine." grumbles Eric, turning to leave once more.**

**..." you ok Jacks?" questions Hyde after a long period of silence.**

" **no, but i will be eventually." confides Jackie, laying down in Hyde's arms.**

**Staring down at Jackie, Hyde wraps her in his arms," is that the friend you had an argument with?"**

**rubbing at her tired eyes, after a minute Jackie quietly answers," no, thats the ex i had an argument with. The friend part is debatable right now." ... --**


	4. My roommate Jake

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

_**Chapter #4**_

**(diary entry)**

**1/20/1976**

**dear diary, out of all the days that i could erase and restart; this one would definitely be the one. Eric punched Steven! Can you believe that? I wish today would have never happened...well minus the kiss i shared with Steven, i liked that part. Other then that, today was horrible! Eric punched Steven! I know that i already mentioned that, but still. He had no right to, its not like I'm his girlfriend anymore. Maybe i still would be, if he didn't French that red haired whore. I'm not his property, he doesn't own me. I want to know where he gets off, and who the hell he thinks he is. ... whatever, i don't even want to think about Eric right now. ... (end entry) ...**

**(that afternoon)**

" **hey, so did you think about what i asked earlier?" questions Hyde, handing Jackie a sandwich**

" **about staying with you?" ponders Jackie, taking a small bite.**

**With a slight nod, Hyde sits down beside Jackie," that would be it."**

**biting at her bottom lip, Jackie wrinkles her nose in thought," you have an extra room?"**

" **yeah...sort of." adds Hyde and an after thought.**

" **sort of?" asks Jackie, not liking the sounds of that.**

**Shifting in his seat, Hyde faces Jackie completely," i do, but my roommate Jsake occupies it. And he helps me pay rent.**

**Glancing down at the floor, after an awkward silence Jackie asks," so...I'd have to sleep with you?"**

" **well, yeah. But i have an extra cot, I'll take that and you could have my bed." suggests Hyde with a smile.**

" **no, Steven I'll take the cot, ok?" offers Jackie, grateful for a place to stay.**

**Grabbing a nap sack, Hyde tosses some clothes inside," Jackie, don't argue with me. You'll sleep in my bed and like it. And that is that."**

**smirking to herself, Jackie can't help but chuckle," ok, fine...thanks Steven Your really great, you know?"**

" **come on, we'll get your stuff another day." says Hyde with a laugh. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/21/1976**

**dear diary, ok so maybe yesterday wasn't so bad. Steven asked me to stay with him. And to tell you the truth, I'm secretly glad that he did. I'm so tired of living alone, its scary and dark at night. Did i mention that i was ALWAYS by myself? Now i have Steven to keep me safe, and i really like the thought of that a lot. Its comforting, you know? ... (end entry) ...**

**(that same morning)**

" **do you write your life story in there?" questions Hyde, sneaking up behind Jackie**

" **no, just my thoughts. Its where i vent...i never really had anyone that i could talk to." admits Jackie with a blush.**

**Placing a protective arm around Jackie, Hyde pulls her onto his lap," if you ever need to talk...I'll listen Jacks, you know that."**

**snuggling up in Hyde's arms, Jackie buries her face in his chest," yeah, i know. And thanks for that Steven" ...**

**(that afternoon)**

" **hey Hyde, i brought home some Chinese food...who's the fox?" comments Jake, stunned by the sight of Jackie**

" **this is Jackie, she's going to stay with us." informs Hyde in a gruff manner.**

**Grabbing himself an egg roll, Jake takes a bite from it," a girl roomie, sounds fun."**

**latching onto Hyde's side, Jackie lays her head on his shoulder," this is your roommate?"**

" **you can just ignore him." comforts Hyde with a chuckle.**

" **I'm going to go take a shower." mutters Jackie before standing up.**

**Placing a hand on Jackie's arm, Hyde tugs her sleeve lightly," you don't want to eat first?"**

**with a small shake of her head, Jackie looks up at Hyde," save me something." ...**

" **so, who's the girl? And why is she staying with us? Not that i mind." pries Jake as soon as Jackie's out of ear shot.**

" **Jackie's a...friend, and her mom pretty much took off on her. So i said she could stay with me." confides Hyde in a hush voice.**

**Giving a simple nod, Jake swigs down a beer," thats rough...is she single?"**

**tensing in his spot immediately, Hyde's fist clenches at his side," don't even think about it."**

" **what? I'm just curious...what happened to your eye anyway? Get in a fight?" inquires Jake, spotting the welt on Hyde's cheek.**

" **don't ask." grumbles Hyde with a growl.**

**Taking a step back, Jake throws his hands in front of him," whoa, take it easy. Its not everyday you come home roughed up, is all." ...**

**(an hour later)**

**poking her head out of the bathroom, Jackie makes sure the coast is clear before walking out to Hyde's room," now i just have to find my night clothes, i hope Steven packed my zeppelin shi...holy hell!"**

**jumping at Jackie's voice, Hyde nearly trips over his pants before kicking them off," Jackie! ...this is kind of awkward."**

" **you think?" asks Jackie, covering her eyes.**

" **well, on the up side I'm in my boxers at least." teases Hyde trying to ease the tension.**

**Chuckling at this, Jackie looks at the ground as her cheeks turn red," yeah, about that. Mind putting pants on? I don't want to see your afternoon wood."**

**grabbing a pair of sweats, Hyde pulls them on," better?**

" **much...mind if i put some clothes on now?" ponders Jackie with raised eye brows.**

" **yeah, go ahead Jacks." mumbles Hyde collapsing onto his bed in a heap.**

**Arching up an eye brow at Hyde, Jackie points toward the door," out Steven"**

**grumbling in response, Hyde heads toward the door," she doesn't even live here a day and I'm getting kicked out of my room by the girl. The irony is not lost on me." ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/21/1976**

**dear diary, I'm starting to think that living with Steven is going to be an interesting and awkward experience. I went to his room after taking a shower, and saw him in his boxers! Oh my god, was that a sight. I'd never tell him this, but Steven is so fine. And built too! I've never seen such a well defined chest, it kind of made my knees go weak. I just hope he didn't notice me checking him out, that would have been embarrassing. ... (end entry) ...**

**(shortly after that entry)**

" **does 'Steven' know that you think he's fine?" jokes Jake, looking over Jackie's shoulder.**

" **Jake! Do you mind?" snaps Jackie, quickly shutting her diary.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Jake smirks over at her," you like Hyde?"**

**frowning to herself, Jackie glares at Jake angrily," no!"**

" **then why are you blushing?" teases Jake, giving her a playful nudge.**

" **I'm not." lies Jackie horribly.**

**With a simple shake of his head, Jake tries not to laugh," its ok, i won't tell if you do Jackie."**

**walking out of his room, Hyde pulls a shirt over his head," won't tell if you do what?"**

" **nothing." answers Jackie quickly before Jake can.**

"**...ok." comments Hyde in a curious manner.**

" **I'm going to head to bed, I'm tired. Night Steven..Jake." mutters Jackie while giving Jake a deadly stare the entire time. ... --**


	5. Dazed and Confused

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

**Chapter #5 **

**(early the next morning 1am)**

" **Jackie?" mumbles Eyde when he feels someones arms wrap around him.**

" **mmmm." groans Jackie quietly, nuzzling up against Hyde**

**Staring at Jackie's arms hugged around his chest, Hyde tenses as a tear hits his back," Jacks?"**

**burying her face into Hyde's back, Jackie cries in her sleep," how could you do this!"**

"**...do what?" asks a very confused Hyde**

" **i can't believe this, your such a jerk!" screams Jackie, shoving at Hyde**

**glancing back at Jackie baffled, Hyde doesn't realize she's sleep talking," what did i do?"**

**slapping Hyde across the face, Jackie turns her back to him," go to hell!"**

" **what was that for!" growls Hyde, holding his now stinging cheek.**

" **i don't care, you made out with that red haired skank! Theres nothing else to talk about, its over Eric!" snaps Jackie as tears flow from her eyes.**

**Giving Jackie a hard shake, Hyde touches her arm lightly," Jacks...Jackie! Get up!"**

**shooting up from her seat, Jackie stares up at Hyde," Steven"**

" **are you ok?" inquires Hyde, pulling Jackie against him in a protective embrace.**

" **yeah, i just couldn't sleep. So i wanted to be near you Steven" admits Jackie, her eyes downcast the entire time.**

**Rubbing Jackie's back softly, Hyde holds her close," yeah, but you were crying and talking in your sleep."**

**cuddling closer to Hyde, Jackie swipes at her eyes,"...I'm sorry Steven"**

" **for what Jacks?" questions Hyde, planting a kiss on her forehead.**

" **for needing you so much...and slapping you apparently." mutters Jackie with a sad sigh.**

**Giving Jackie a light peck on the lips, Hyde lays down with her," its cool, but you slap hard."**

**sniffling to herself, Jackie looks up at Hyde with tears in her eyes," sorry about that."**

" **don't worry about it." comforts Hyde with a smile.**

" **your really something Steven" comments Jackie with a yawn.**

" **shh, go back to sleep." orders Hyde in a gruff tone. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/22/1976**

**dear diary, something really horrible happened last night. I had a dream about the day i broke up with Eric, except it was worse. In my dream, i actually saw Eric making out with that red haired whore instead of just hearing about it. It was awful! Steven had to shake me awake, i think i slapped him. This can't mean that i still love Eric, no...I hate him. But, why am i not over him by now then? He's not even an option for me! Theres not a chance in hell that i would ever take Eric back, after all he put me through. But if thats so true, why does our break up still affect me so much? ... (end entry) ...**

**(J/Jk interaction)**

" **you always write in that thing?" ponders Jake, standing behind Jackie**

" **only when i have no one to confide in." admits Jackie, placing her diary at her side.**

**Plopping down beside Jackie, jake glances over at her," i don't know where Hyde is, but you can talk with me...you know if you need to that is."**

**smiling at this, Jackie gives a small nod," thanks jake."**

" **so, whats on your mind?" questions jake, his attention fully on Jackie**

" **i think that i might still have feelings for my ex." confesses Jackie after a long period of silence.**

**Tossing Jackie a beer, jake grabs one for himself," the guy who clocked Hyde?"**

**guzzling down her beer, Jackie snatches up another one just as quick," that would be the one."**

" **didn't he cheat on you?" points out jake with an arched eye brow.**

" **lets not get technical here." mutters Jackie with a frown.**

**With a simple nod of his head, jake turns to face Jackie completely," ok, take it from someone who has been hurt. Going back to your ex? Not the brightest idea."**

**chuckling her agreement, Jackie sets down her third beer," yeah, i guess it wouldn't be bright. Especially since i live with Steven"**

" **see? Your thinking clearly now." teases jake with a smirk.**

" **yeah, i guess I'm just lonely." admits Jackie in a depressed voice.**

**Watching as stray tears fall from Jackie's eyes, jake silently panics," what? no...no water works, bad Jackie bad! ...Ahh, crap!"**

**walking into jake's arms, Jackie trembles against him," it just hurts, you know jake?"**

" **it gets better though, you deserve an amazing guy. One that will treat you right and say all the right things." comforts jake, patting Jackie on her back.**

" **thanks jake, your really sweet." mumbles Jackie with a small smile.**

**Every muscle in jake tenses as Jackie's lips meet his, jumping back in shock he shakes his head," whoa! Definitely not a smart idea."**

**looking up at jake with pure confusion, Jackie steps forward," you said i could find an amazing guy though."**

" **because you can." reminds jake taking another step back.**

" **well, then i don't understand. I think your amazing jake." confides Jackie, touching jake's face softly.**

**Stumbling backwards and nearly tripping, jake gulps to himself," well, thats very sweet Jackie"**

**backing jake against the wall, Jackie stands on her tip toes so her lips lock with his," so whats the problem then?"**

" **nothing, just that i value my life, and if Hyde knew...dammit!" curses jake, gulping hard as Hyde walks in on their lip lock.**

" **whats going on here?" growls Hyde, glaring at jake in a menacing tone.**

**Taking one look at Hyde, Jackie turns the other way and runs," i have to go." ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/22/1976**

**dear diary, i am such an idiot! I kissed jake, i don't know why or how it happened. But it did and I'm dead! I was upset about the dream i had, so i told jake. And he was comforting me, it felt so great. He was so sweet and amazing, and thats when it happened. I can't explain it, i just kissed him...twice. I'm so dead too, Steven walked in and saw us. He is going to kick me out, for sure. Not that i can really blame him, i would too. I'm so stupid, i had a place to stay and a great friend. But not anymore, i just ruined it. Now I'm back to being lonely, and starving on the weekends. This wouldn't have happened, if i weren't so vulnerable and lonely. I've got no one to blame but myself, maybe i should just start getting use to being lonely. Thats all I'm ever going to be, jake wouldn't date me anyway. He's too good of a friend to Steven, i was delusional to think anything else. Where else am i going to find an amazing guy like him? Or Steven for that matter? Steven will probably never speak to me again, not that id hold it against him. I wouldn't either if my supposed friend was caught kissing my roommate, I'm just going to get my stuff and leave. I'll wait until its safe though, i don't want to argue with Steven I already know that he hates me, why listen to him say it? Besides, its not like i have much anyway. ... (end entry) ... --**


	6. misunderstandings and broken hearts

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

**Chapter #6**

**poking her head into the apartment, Jackie looks around. Sighing when the coast is clear, she tip toes inside. Making her way toward Hyde's room, she silently thanks god he's not in it. Grabbing what little she owns, she sneaks back into the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, Jackie screams when she lands on someone," Steven!"**

**grunting when Jackie lands on his lap, Hyde groans in response," Jackie?"**

" **i thought you went out." mumbles Jackie as a lame excuse.**

" **no, but we have to talk Jacks." inquires Hyde, staring up at her now.**

**Standing from her seat, Jackie picks up her bag," i don't want to argue Steven"**

**following Jackie around the living room, Hyde touches her arm," whoa, where are you going?"**

" **I'm saving you the trouble of kicking me out, by just leaving." comments Jackie, heading towards the door.**

" **why would i kick you out? Jake told me everything." enlightens Hyde, pulling her to sit once more.**

**Bracing herself for an argument, Jackie lowers her head in shame," he did?"**

**with a quick nod of his head, Hyde frowns to himself," yeah, he said you were confiding in him about your break up with Eric when he kissed you."**

" **he said what?" yells Jackie in a shocked manner.**

" **Jackie, its cool. I took care of it, he won't hit on you again." assures Hyde, placing a protective arm around Jackie and bringing her to him.**

**Looking at the ground briefly, Jackie bites at her bottom lip," thats what jake told you?"**

**letting out a tired huff, Hyde rakes a hand over his hair," yeah, so i punched him and told jake to stay away from you."**

" **Steven..jake's an idiot. I kissed him, he's just trying to cover for me...for some reason." confesses Jackie, her eyes closed all the while; afraid of Hyde's reaction.**

" **you what! Jackie, what the hell? I just decked my roommate!" snaps Hyde, not one bit happy by this information.**

**Lowering her head once more, Jackie stares at the ground," i know, I'm sorry Steven"**

**folding his arms across his chest, Hyde stares over at Jackie," care to enlighten me as to why you kissed my roommate?"**

" **i don't know, i was confused and lonely and I'm stupid and vulnerable." confides Jackie, her eyes not meeting Hyde's the whole time.**

"**...ok." reasons Hyde in a gruff tone.**

**Looking up at Hyde in a dumbfounded manner, Jackie shakes her head," ok?"**

**smiling at Jackie's confused expression, Hyde bursts out laughing," as long as we both know your an idiot, we're even Jacks."**

" **Steven! ...Oooh! I'm going to bed!" grumbles Jackie before stomping off to Hyde's room. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/22/1976**

**dear diary, turns out Steven doesn't hate me after all. Actually, the weirdest thing happened. I was prepared for an argument, until Steven said that jake told him he kissed me. Which makes no sense, why would jake lie for me? Because of his own stupidity, he got punched. Why would jake subject himself to that, for me? Its not like he had to protect me, Steven wouldn't hurt me. ...Ugh, all of this thinking makes my head hurt. But, anyway. I told Steven what really happened, that i kissed jake. I couldn't just let jake take the blame, not for something that i did. So, i told him that i was confused and lonely...not to mention stupid and vulnerable. He was mad at first, but i guess Steven understood. So, it looks like everything is back to normal...i guess. ... (end entry)...**

**(late that evening)**

" **i thought you were going to bed?" greets Hyde, walking into the bedroom.**

" **i couldn't sleep." admits Jackie with a sigh.**

**Pulling off his t-shirt, Hyde folds back the covers on his cot," whys that?"**

**placing her diary under her pillow, Jackie rubs her eyes sleepily," i was trying to figure out why jake lied to you."**

" **he probably just wanted me to take it easy on you and not yell." comments Hyde, stretching out on his cot tiredly.**

" **yeah, but you punched him for it Steven" points out Jackie with a saddened tone.**

**Glancing across the room at Jackie, Hyde flicks off the lights," i told him i was sorry...go to sleep Jacks."**

**sitting up in bed, Jackie shudders in fright," Steven?"**

" **what?" grunts Hyde, rolling onto his stomach.**

" **nothing." whispers Jackie, hiding under her covers.**

**Groaning to himself when Jackie climbs in next to him, Hyde wraps an arm around her," your afraid of the dark aren't you?"**

**hugging Hyde's chest tightly, Jackie gasps in protest," what? No! ...And all the shadows too."**

" **Jackie, those are tree branches" points out Hyde with a laugh.**

"**...i knew that." scoffs Jackie, clinging to Hyde at the crack of thunder.**

" **your such a chicken, go to sleep." teases Hyde with a smile. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/23/1976**

**dear diary, so it looks like everything is back to normal. I'm still not sure why jake felt the need to lie, but Steven sort of explained it. He said, that it was probably because jake didn't want the blame to fall on me. But i don't get it, why would he want to do that? It doesn't make any sense, maybe he was just trying to be nice to me. It was kind of sweet, even if he is still stupid for doing that. ...(end entry)...**

**(two minute later)**

" **every time i see you, you're writing in that thing." observes jake as he walks up behind Jackie**

" **hey jake...Steven told me what you did." comments Jackie, placing her diary at her side.**

**Looking at the ground nervously, jake takes a step back," your not going to hit me too, are you?"**

**rolling her eyes at jake, Jackie holds back a laugh," no, i just wanted to thank you...even though you are a jerk."**

" **why am i a jerk?" asks jake, slightly offended now.**

" **what sane person enjoys getting hit?" teases Jackie with a smile.**

**Giving a mere shrug, jake avoids Jackie's gaze," i don't know, i guess thats just something a guy does when he likes a girl."**

**nearly choking on her water, Jackie spits it out," you what!"**

" **ok, Hyde's in the shower you know." reminds jake, taking another step back.**

" **what do you mean you like me!" growls Jackie in a threatening voice.**

**Stumbling backwards now, jake falls onto the couch," i didn't mean 'like' like. Only that i think your pretty, thats all."**

**staring at jake in shock, Jackie's eyes soften with a sigh," yeah, but jake..."**

" **its cool Jackie, i get it." cuts off jake before she can finish.**

" **no you don't. Look, you can't just..." starts Jackie, never getting a chance to finish with a hand to her mouth.**

**Cutting Jackie off once more, jake simply shakes his head," Jackie, i know. I'm sorry and i get it, you feel that way about Hyde And i knew this, so I'm an idiot."**

**glancing over at jake with a look of Zen, Jackie turns her back on him,"...whatever."**

" **guess i deserved that." sulks jake, his eyes down cast now.**

" **could you just...leave me alone right now?" questions Jackie after five minutes of silence.**

"**...ok, if thats what you want. ...if thats all you want from me." acknowledges jake with a hurt look in his eyes, his heart breaking a little. ... -- **


	7. Its not A date!

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde. **_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

**Chapter #7**

**(diary entry)**

**1/23/1976**

**dear diary, you know how i said that living with steven was going to be an interesting and awkward experience? well, i think its safe to say that it just became VERY awkward! i found out the reason Jake took the wrap for me, its because he likes me! He basically just told me, i can believe it! this is not happening, i've go to be dreaming. its just not possible, Jake can't really like me. not that i'm not flattered, but still. this is not going to go over well if steven finds out, not one bit. its not that i like Jake back or anything...well maybe back when i was confused, i thought that i might. but i just liked how he made me feel, and that he said exactly what i needed to hear. i'm not sure, but this is definitely not good. its only a matter of time before things go kablooy. ...(end entry)...**

**(hyde's room; J/H)**

**" when are you ever going to let me read that?" ponders Hyde plopping down beside Jackie**

**" i'm not." confides Jackie with a chuckle.**

**shifting in his seat, Hyde faces Jackie now," why is that?"**

**leaning back against Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," because its just a bunch of girly mush crap, from when i dated Eric. and when i met you, and this guy Charlie...and Jake."**

**" you've wrote mushy love talk about Jake?" questions hyde trying his best to remain zen and not seem jealous.**

**" what? no, i just mostly write about how he aggrevates me." admits Jackie with a sleepy yawn.**

**with a small nod of his head, Hyde places an arm loosely around Jackie," what do you write when you talk about me?"**

**patting Hyde's chest lightly, Jackie smirks up at him," i'm not going to tell you."**

**" fine, i don't care. ...so, who is Charlie?" asks Hyde after a minute or two of pretending to be offended.**

**" just this guy i went out on a date with a couple of times." acknowledges Jackie playing with her shirt sleeve.**

**sitting up at this, Hyde glances down at Jackie," are you seeing this guy Charlie now?"**

**giving a quick shake of her head, Jackie hugs Hyde's arm," no, i didn't feel anything with him."**

**" what do you mean?" questions Hyde, his attention fully on Jackie.**

**" exactly that, there were no sparks Steven." dead pans Jackie, stretching out against Hyde.**

**arching an eye brow at this, after a minute of silence Hyde inquires," what do you mean that there were no sparks?"**

**looking up at Hyde, Jackie lays her head back onto his shoulder," i just didn't feel anything, there was no connection. i couldn't picture a future with him."**

**" who do you see a future with then?" asks Hyde, holding his breath with anticipation.**

**" well, it use to be with Eric, until we broke up. now its no one." adds Jackie with a sad look on her face.**

**resting his chin a top Jackie's head, Hyde pulls her onto his lap,"did you, umm...want to do something Jacks?"**

**nudging her face into the crook of Hyde's neck, Jackie gives a small shrug," that all depends on what?**

**" well, i was thinking that maybe we could go for a drive?" ponders Hyde in a gruff tone.**

**" just us?" mumble Jackie with a smile.**

**grinning at the thought, Hyde gives a simple nod," yeah, just us Jacks."**

**lacing her fingers with Hyde's, Jackie tugs on his arm," sounds like a date, lets go."**

**" a date? why do we have to put a label on it? why can't it just be a guy taking a girl out?" rambles Hyde nerviously.**

**" it is Steven, which is basically a date." corrects Jackie with an amused laugh.**

**allowing Jackie to pull him from his seat, Hyde shakes his head in defeat," if you want to label it as that, fine."**

**rolling her eyes at Hyde's sudden squirming around, Jackie pecks his cheek sweetly," how about we just call it an outing then?"**

**" i can live with that...but its not a date Jackie." reminds Hyde, following Jackie out of the apartment.**

**" right, no. its just an outing, not a date." confirms Jackie, covering her mouth to hide a laugh.**

**"...thats cool." reasons Hyde with a slight smirk. ...**

**(diary entry)**

**1/24/1976**

**dear diary, Steven and i went on a date! ...well, an outing. Steven didn't want to label it as a date, but thats pretty much what it was. we only went for a drive, but it was still fun. by the end of the night we wound up parked on the hill, we didn't do anything though. Steven doesn't strike me as that type of guy, which is definitely a good thing. we wound up just laying out on the hood of his car, it was nice. and we didn't talk much either, just hung out like usually. it was great...until i fell asleep in Steven's arms, he had to carry me into the apartment. i'm not sure, but i think when he placed me in bed that Steven gave me a kiss! ...(end entry)...**

**(living room; J/Jk)**

**" so you and Hyde finally went out on a date?" interrupts Jake coming up behind Jackie.**

**" Jake! quit doing that already." snaps Jackie as she jumps from her seat.**

**picking up a magazine, Jake flips through it," so, how was your date?"**

**taking a sip from her soda, Jackie sets it down beside her," it wasn't a date, it was an outing."**

**" is that what Hyde termed it as?" jokes Jake in an amused tone.**

**" why do you even care?" counters Jackie with a look of agitation.**

**propping an arm behind his head, Jake attempts to appear disinterested," i don't, i'm just trying to make friendly conversation."**

**with a roll of her eyes, Jackie heads toward Hyde's room," don't you have some place to be?"**

**" nope, not really. no classes, off from work...no girlfriend to spend any time with." adds Jake, hoping perhaps Jackie might finally catch a hint.**

**" ooh, how tragic for you." teases Jackie in a sarcastic tone.**

**frowning to himself, Jake follows Jackie around Hyde's room," why are you so snippy towards me lately?"**

**digging through Hyde's draws, Jackie pulls out a t-shirt of his and some boxers," because you annoy me, and just because i live here now doesn't mean i have to be nice to you."**

**" you want to know what i think? i think, that your attracted to me." guesses Jake with a knowing smile.**

**" in your wildest dreams maybe." mutters Jackie, heading back toward the livingroom.**

**side stepping infront of Jackie, Jake leans against the inside of the door frame," i don't know, that would explain your attitude toward me now a days."**

**stomping on Jake's foot when he doesn't move, Jackie walks back into the livingroom," i wouldn't have an attitude if you left me alone."**

**" owww! what did you go and do that for?" grumbles Jake with a frown.**

**" your a jerk and were in my way." points out Jackie in a non chalant voice.**

**" so you stomp on my foot!" yells Jake now becoming annoyed with Jackie's attitude.**

**" it got you out of my way didn't it?" reasons Jackie with a chuckle.**

**"...you are, just admit it Jackie." accuses Jake, studying her for a reaction.**

**walking in to the livingroom, Hyde over hears Jake," admit what? ...Jackie?"**

**jumping at the sound of Hyde's voice, Jackie sighs before pecking his cheek," nothing...i'm going to take a shower, ok steven?" ... --**


	8. You two Make me Sick

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde. **_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another H/J/E story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. Oh by the way I added my own character, his name is Jake. He's not romantically inclined with Jackie from what I've wrote so far but that could have a tendency to change. I don't know, haven't wrote that far ahead yet. But he is my own original created character as well as Hyde's roomy and doesn't show up until the 4th chapter, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

Chapter #8

(diary entry)

1/24/1976

dear diary, i never thought that i could hate someone so strongly. but i do, Jake. ...ok, so maybe i don't hate him. but he is really starting to get annoying lately, and since when is it his business what Steven and i do? what is it to him if Steven took me out the other night? nothing, thats what. i liked it better when i could just ignore him, and it wouldn't be so hard if he weren't ALWAYS around. eh, i could always just try harder. ...(end entry)...

(eric's house; basement 4 weeks later)

" Jackie? i wasn't really expecting to see you down here." greet Eric as he walks downstairs into the basement.

" yeah, well i'm not staying. i'm just waiting for Fez, we're supposed to hangout." mutters jackie, going back to the book she had been reading.

getting himself a pop sickle, Eric tosses one to Jackie," so, what are the plans today?"

ripping open her pop sickle, Jackie bites into it," going to the Hub, maybe catching a movie...not talking to you."

" so, then they aren't going too well i take it?" jokes Eric with a smile.

" not so much, your still here." says jackie in a flat tone.

laughing to himself, Eric smirks over at Jackie," well, i do live here and all."

turning her back toward Eric, Jackie folds her arms across her chest," that doesn't mean that i have to talk to you."

" well, you could always wait somewhere else you know." points out Eric with a smug look on his face.

" aiii, no. are you two whores arguing again?" groans Fez as he enters the basement.

jumping up from her seat at the sight of Fez, Jackie pounces on him happily," Fezzy, hey! i missed you!"

stumbling back slightly, Fez attempts to pry Jackie off him,"...too tight, can't breath!"

" ooh, i'm sorry Fez. but i haven't seen you in a week or two." complains Jackie before letting Fez go."

" thats because you are never home, you son of a bitch! can you not pick up a phone!" snaps Fez, clearly irritated.

giving Fez a quick peck on the cheek, Jackie gives him a sad smile," sorry, i just had some things going on."

looking over at Jackie, Eric holds out his arms," where is my hug?"

" sorry, i don't hug pricks." confides Jackie matter-of-factly.

" hey, hey! there will be no fighting, we are going to have fun today. all of us, is that clear?" orders Fez in a stern voice.

" fine, just keep Foreplay away from me." reasons Jackie in a dismissive tone.

" its Foreman!" growls Eric as he follows Jackie from the basement. ...

(after the movies; Hub)

" see wasn't that fun?" inquires Fez as they enter the Hub.

" it would have been more fun if Eric didn't have to come." states Jackie with annoyance.

following Jackie into the Hub, Eric sits across from her," i heard that Jackie."

with a small shrug, Jackie sticks her tongue out at Eric," you were supposed to."

" what are you, five now?" questions Eric with a laugh.

" what are you, five now?" copies Jackie with a playful grin.

shaking his head at Jackie, Eric rolls his eyes," quit copying me."

chuckling at this, Jackie just smiles in response," quit copying me."

" i'm a stupid idiot." says Eric in attempt to get Jackie to say it.

" your a stupid idiot." confirms Jackie before her and Fez burst out in laughter.

groaning to himself, Eric frowns over at Jackie," your cute, very cute Jackie."

grinning at the compliment, Jackie sits back in her seat," whatever, go order Eric." ...

(while Eric's ordering)

" Jackie?" calls Jake, walking up to her andFez at their table.

" hey Jake...Jake!" gasps jackie in shock.

pulling up a chair, Jake sits down next to Jackie," what are you doing here? ...Who is the foriegn kid?"

fixing an angry stare on Jake, Fez sets down his drink," who are you calling foriegn you whore?"

" relax Fez, this is my roommate Jake." confides Jackie, patting his arm in comfort.

" what the hell Jackie? are you cheating on me? you...you, son of a bitch!" explodes Fez before turning away from Jackie in a huff.

holding back a laugh, Jackie touches Fez's arm lightly," no Fez, i'm not cheating. because we aren't even going out."

placing his arm around Jackie, Fez smirks down at her," well, you know they say that once you go Fez you never go back. ...in my country that rhyms."

" your friend is kind of weird." point of Jake with a shake of his head.

" yeah, but you get used to it...is Steven with you?" questions Jackie cautiously before looking around.

picking at his fries, Jake just gives a simple nod," yeah, why?"

biting at her bottom lip, Jackie curses under her breath," crap!"

" hey, Jackie they didn't have tator tots. so, i had to get you cheese fries instead. are those still your fovorite?" asks eric as he walks up with a tray of food.

" yeah, thanks...but i kind of lost my appitite Eric." mumbles Jackie with her head lowered.

glancing in Jake's direction, Eric arches up an eye brow," who is this guy?"

stiring up her soda, Jackie takes a long sip," that is just Steven's roommate."

" i have a name you know." informs Jake slightly offended.

" yeah, but no one here cares what it is." reminds Jackie in a teasing manner.

tosing a french fry into his mouth, Jake grumbles to himself," yeah, very funny Jackie." ...

(five minute later)

...grabbing a sack of food, Hyde quickly pays for it," our orders ready, come on Jake. i want to get home before Jac...Jackie."

" steven...hey." greets Jackie in a very hesitant way.

" you said that you were just hanging out with Fez." reminds Hyde trying to play it cool.

shifting in her seat, Jackie stares down at her lap," i was...until Fez decided Eric should tag along, i didn't want him to though i swear Steven."

grumbling at this, Eric fixes his gaze on Jackie," um, your not as far away as you think Burkhart."

" shut up Eric...Steven, i..." starts Jackie before quickly getting interrupted.

" save it, i don't care Jackie. lets go Jake!" growls Hyde, fuming as he storms out of the Hub. ...

(diary entry)

2/21/1976

dear diary, you know how a good day can go from bad to worse? well, that is basically what hapened to me today. i spent the whole day with Fez...and Eric, but it wasn't by choice trust me. but we all had fun though, just like old times. until we ran into Jake, that is. no big deal, right? ...wrong! Steven was with him, and when he saw Eric...i knew he was angry. i could just tell by the look on his face, and thats when he stormed out of the Hub. i'm afraid to talk to him, i know that he's mad that i went out with Eric. i guess that whatever he says, i'll deserve it. ...(end entry)...

(the apartment; Hyde's room)

sneaking inside the apartment when its dark, Jackie silently walks into Hyde's room. changing into her night clothes, she combs out her hair. slipping into bed with Hyde, she carefully places her arms around his chest. nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, Jackie whispers in his ear," good night Steven."

shuddering at Jackie's touch, Hyde turns to face her," Jackie, thought for sure you would be over at Eric's."

" no, but i was going to stay at Fez's...but he kept on hitting on me." admits Jackie with a tired sigh.

" why were you hanging out with him?" inquires Hyde with a look of zen.

letting out a long sigh, Jackie finally looks up at Hyde," it wasn't my idea, it was Fez's. but he is still my firned, you know."

tensing when Jackie goes to kiss him, Hyde reluctantly pulls away," do you love him Jacks?"

" not anymore, but i did at one time." confesses Jackie after a minute or so of silence.

" oh, well that makes everything so much better." remarks Hyde with sarcasm.

laying her head on Hyde's chest, Jackie stares up at him," Steven, are you really that dense?"

sitting on his elbows, Hyde raises an eye brow at Jackie," maybe?"

" i like you idiot!" yells Jackie before slapping Hyde's chest.

" oh, well...apology accepted." assures Hyde, ducking as Jackie throws a pillow past him.

with a roll of her eyes, Jackie give Hyde a kiss," shut up Steven."

grinning in response, Hyde pecks Jackie's forehead softly," will do Jacks."

..." well, there goes whatever chances i would have had with Jackie." mumbles Jake, over hearing all of this from his room . ...

(diary entry)

2/22/1976

dear diary, so i told Steven last night. ...that i like him, that is. he didn't seem grossed out or anything, just happy. which is a good thing, i hope. we're not a thing though, at leas ti don't think that we are. we haven't talked about it, and the truth be told? i'm afraid to bring it up, Steven just doesn't look like the commiting type. and if he isn't, and i ask about us...if he said no i would be crushed. maybe telling Steven was a bad idea...oooh, i don't want to think about it anymore. ...(end entry)...

" he's not, you know." reports Jake from over Jackie's shoulder.

" do you always read over peoples shoulders?" asks Jackie becoming very annoyed.

pouring himself a drink, Jake grabs himself a pop tart," only yours."

frowning over at Jake, Jackie tosses her pen at him," jerk."

" why am i a jerk? ...Hyde's never been the commiting type you know." points out Jake before taking a bite from his pop tart.

" how would you even know?" accuses Jackie with a scowl.

laughing to himself, Jake just shakes his head," Jackie, i'm his oldest friend. Hyde's been through plently of girls, he's just never slept with any of them."

getting up to turn on the television, Jackie chooses to ignore Jake," whatever."

" i'm telling you, Hyde doesn't stick with just one girl. and if your thinking that maybe he will, your going to be sadly mistaken. your only going to get yourself hurt Jackie." confides Jake, looking over at Jackie with concern.

..." hey." says Hyde as he walks out from the bathroom, having taken a shower.

smiling when she spots Hyde, Jackie walks into his arms," hey Steven."

giving Jackie an odd look when she kisses him, Hyde pulls away slightly," whats wrong?"

" nothing, i just felt like kissing you. is that so wrong?" asks Jackie in a pouty voice.

" no, actually i encourage it." jokes Hyde with a silly grin spread across his face.

watching this interaction with jealousy, Jake mutters under his breath," you two make me sick."

stealing a deathly glare at Jake, Jackie whispers into Hyde's ear," i'm going to get ready for bed."

" i'll be in later Jacks." says Hyde in a gruff tone before giving Jackie another kiss. ...

(diary entry)

2/22/1976

dear diary, Jake has a lot of nerve! i don't know what his problem is, if he's jealous or what. he tried to tell me that Steven really isn't the commiting type, he came off sounding like he was trying to protect me. like its his job, since when? and from what? Jake told me that if i thought that Steven was the commiting type, i was only going to be setting myself up for a world of hurt. how the hell would he even know, maybe Steven could commit. i don't even know why i let anything Jake says, bother me. but he'll just have to get over it, because my liking Steven is NOT going to change anytime soon. ...(end entry)...

_**O**__**k, so this was pretty much the last chapter for this story. i was going to write more, but i decided to end it now while it was still good. i didn't want this story to take a wrong turn and go down the drain. i'm going to have another story up shortly, probably not this week. but if i'm lucky hopefully next week, so keep a look out. and as always, thanks for the reviews you guys. i appreciate them.**_


	9. news on next story for ya's

my newest story should be up early to late next week. lol, did this last chapter really suck that much? i was wondering how come no has reviewed it yet...eh, next story shouldn't be disappointing at all. i'd tell you about it but that would just ruin the suprise.


End file.
